


Phantom Planet

by Kolurize



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus has ghost powers, Or: How Klaus Reverts The Apocalypse By Being Klaus, Phantom powers, but with like, no beta we die like sleep deprived idiots, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolurize/pseuds/Kolurize
Summary: Klaus had ghost powers.No, really. He had some cool ass ghost powers.





	Phantom Planet

**Author's Note:**

> I am neck deep in this fandom and am dragging all my friends and family into it kicking and screaming. I also have to get up in 45 minutes for a full day of traveling back to hell- ahem, uni (where I have three projects due in two weeks, someone save me).
> 
> Anyway, I was a big fan of Danny Phantom back in the day, Klaus reminded me of that obsession, voila. Enjoy!

Klaus had ghost powers.

No, really. He had some cool ass ghost powers.

Of course, the power to see ghosts was part of it, which tended to put a damper on things, and would have been shit had he not discovered the rest of his mega awesome ghost powers, but overall, Klaus' powers were pretty dope.

Diego would disagree, if only to be a dick, but Klaus wasn't the one touting an armory of knives just to be able to use his power so Klaus disrespectfully had a few places in mind for Diego to shove his opinions.

At first, Klaus was just cold all the time. They were still just numbers back then, and only One and Six had managed to discover their powers (Seven, too, but they forgot). He would race around the house, clamoring over stools to close windows, turning up the heating, complaining about how drafty and cold the mansion was. It didn't last long, the summer heatwaves had One bodily hoist little Four away from the kitchen windows and loudly reprimand him in front of the other numbers and Pogo. Reginald, of course, couldn't care less as long as he got his data.

Then came Jonathan, the first ghost Klaus saw. It was drafty, it was cold, and suddenly there was a disfigured bloody man standing idly in the halls as if trespassing was a usual thing. Klaus had screamed bloody murder, One had come charging in followed by the other numbers, and a few minutes later, Pogo and Dad. They all stood there, in the middle of the bloodied man, looking at Klaus in confusion (and cold disappointment) as if they weren't the ones literally walking through the dying intruder-- oh.

Jonathan probably wasn't the ghost's name, but he looked like a Jonathan, and Klaus couldn't really acquaintance himself with the man because, as soon as he realized Klaus was seeing him, he got all up in his face and started shrieking at him. Little number Four screamed and ran, to the concern of his siblings. They would later find him near the cemetery, of all places, where a nice ghost lady who had died of illness and not violently, managed to calm Klaus down and was trying to acquaintance him with other nice ghosts.

The cemetery was very cold, but Klaus found warmth in the fact he now knew why.

Then Reginald came up with a brilliant training idea, and Klaus was thrown in a mausoleum with a blanket for warmth and little else. Mausoleums, Klaus found, was for people who didn't care about other people. The ghosts there shrieked and lamented, talked over one another, crowded Klaus with their death marks and blood and bruises, and all little Four could do was hide under the blanket and pretend they weren't there.

Eventually, Reginald took away the blanket when he realized what Klaus was using it for, and then there was just Klaus, the ghosts, and darkness.

Klaus would cry and beg for hours, nights on end, for Dad to let him out, for the ghosts to shut up, for them to go away, until one day, they simply... did. The cacophony of dead souls just disappeared one night, and after a few long moments, Klaus cracked open an eye to see the mausoleum, empty, bathed in blue light.

Blue light that was coming from him.

Reginald stopped the mausoleum training, if only because Klaus could now make the ghosts go away, making it rather moot. But he never stopped trying out ideas to train Klaus.

He got together a small team of scientists to explore the ghost phenomenon. While Reginald was busy with the other numbers who had discovered their powers by then, the scientists studied Klaus, told him to conjure ghosts and make them go away (Klaus did not know how to conjure ghosts until Reginald, frankly, made him).

Under their curious eyes Klaus learned to make ghosts tangible, and as long as Reginald stayed away, he actively helped in developing their strange sci-fi like technologies that mostly didn't work but were supposed to target ghosts. The arrangement didn't last because dear Dad didn't like to share his toys for long, and it wasn't long after Vanya's quarantine that Reginald dismissed the scientists and doubled back on Klaus' training.

And while it was nice that Klaus could make the ghosts go away now, he still didn't like them one bit, ergo why Reginald focused on acclimatizing him to them in the most practical yet cruelest ways. One time, in retaliation, Klaus conjured all the nasty wailing ghosts he'd been seeing right in his Father's face. The man, as cold as ever, unflinchingly told him to remove the apparitions at once, and grounded Four for half a month.

One day, Klaus woke up on the ceiling.

Not long after, while Luther was already learning fighting styles beyond their basic curriculum and Allison was learning about the subtleties of the human psyche, Klaus was just starting to have trouble not walking (or falling, as it were) through solid items. Most often the solid item in question was the floor, and more than once did he find himself in the isolated quarantine room in the basement where his powers kept fizzing out. He rarely stayed there past dinnertime, when someone, usually Pogo, would find him and let him out.

And as it turned out, with each new facet of Klaus' power, Reginald's expectations grew manyfold. Ben, little number Six with the most destructive power of the bunch, surprisingly or not, understood the weight that came with Father's interest. The two grew to be confidantes, partly due to kinship, partly due to necessity. 

Luther was, at the time, jealous of the attention Father was showering the higher numbers with, bar perhaps Vanya, and had found comfort in Allison's company. Diego, anger issues mollified at seeing Luther jealous, started sticking to Mom to work on his stutter. Five, high and mighty Five, never needed anybody, but when he did, and he did not, one could find him basking in Vanya's violin music whenever she practiced.

So Klaus and Ben grew close, and while Ben sometimes read with Five and Vanya, and Klaus sometimes sat with Allison to paint their nails, they were still each others' best friends.

One day, when Klaus was nearing thirteen, he discovered pot. It was an interesting discovery, but he found that while it had the potential to be his Kryptonite, the first few inhales simply dulled his powers to the point where he could still see ghosts, but he couldn't make them go away. It wasn't the best experience, but the buzz was pleasant and long-lasting. 

Ben disapproved of the drugs as soon as he learned about them, but Klaus cajoled him into at least trying it. To their collective surprise, the Horror inside Ben's chest was pacified unlike ever before. Still, Six was adamantly against becoming a junkie, and Klaus found no particular benefit to it either, so the case was closed with a small gaudily decorated bong gifted to Ben on their thirteenth birthday. It was their inside joke, and while it remained hidden away from Mom and Pogo's watchful eyes most of the time, they occasionally busted it out for a smoke when the Horror was particularly unyielding.

It was around the time Klaus' glowing blue miasma power started to prove useful in the actual field when Five started to get itchy to try out his new power: time travel. There was the fire of one-uppance burning in the boy's eyes. Anyone who'd ever observed anything about the siblings would recognize that intensity, as it had not long ago been burning in Luther's eyes, too.

However, while Luther could bring nothing to the table but better leadership skills (which One had been working hard on ever since), Five's power was dangerous in unpredictable ways. Reginald coldly and conclusively forbade him from attempting the jumps. Klaus never got it because he always endeavored to do whatever he was told not to, purely out of spite. Evidently, Five felt the same way about it because one beautiful morning he argued his case and disappeared into thin air.

He came back the next day with a story about how he ran out of juice in 2019 and his older self had to house him in a random motel for two weeks while he tried to figure out the equation to go back home. Older Five reportedly handled a ton of paperwork and berated him severely about messing about with time before cheekily handing the completed equation to Five at the end of two weeks of Reginald-free holiday time.

Klaus couldn't say he wasn't envious if his story were true.

In any case, after that incident, Reginald contacted something called the Commission. For the first time since the science groupie, other people came to the mansion. They were wearing suits, sharp as tacks, and carrying bulky briefcases. All the siblings watched from the stairs with curiosity and worry as Five was called into the office with those guys. 

Klaus wished he could be a fly on that wall because very soon there was the sound of shouting inside, some scuffling, and a few stuff breaking. Soon enough, Five phased into existence next to his siblings and resolutely straightened his tie and hair. The suits ran out the office, followed leisurely by an exasperated but not at all surprised Reginald. Five thus kept jumping away from the suits until they got tired of the chase.

Curiosity appeased somewhat, the siblings dispersed under Reginald's cold gaze. When Ben started searching for Klaus after the incident despite him standing right there, there he was, couldn't Ben see him, he realized that indeed, he couldn't. Klaus had turned invisible.

That was the discovery of the last of the Seance's powers and it couldn't have happened at a better possible time.

Later, Klaus learned through the grapevine that the Commission people had tried to take Five away to train and work as some sort of temporal James Bond. Instead, at Five's refusal, Reginald was forced to hammer out some deal with the agency that Klaus had no doubt meant money had changed hands in the process. Five's training was then adjusted to include time traveling, as well as all the paperwork that went into performing it.

Klaus felt his powers were cooler, no pun intended.

In the following years, whenever Five was swamped with work, Vanya would go hang out with Ben, and by extension, Klaus. With Klaus' super amazing ghost powers he would often sneak them out and fine, maybe let One through Three tag along too.

Aided by his powers to sneak out, Vanya and, surprisingly, Diego joined a band. Rehearsals were a once-or-twice-a-week kind of event, always after dark. Klaus wasn't naive enough to believe their weekly excursions went by completely unnoticed, but no one, not Mom, not Pogo, not even Reginald himself ever said anything about the matter, so Klaus kept mum.

It was still technically against the rules, though, and Luther didn't like not following Father's rules so he kept complaining when away from adult eyes. But, he was the first one at the band's first gig trying to hide a band t-shirt under his coat so Klaus felt secure in calling bullshit on that.

The Prime-8s' first gig was earth-shakingly brilliant. Literally. Diego's bass playing was okay, albeit a bit shaky as he was handling a right-handed bass guitar when he was in truth a leftie. The moment Vanya started playing, though, the music ensnared the crowd. Hype blew up like a bubble and - above and beyond the crowd's yelling and stomping - the place began to shake from the ground up.

It was like a switch had been flipped, and Klaus decided to leave behind his siblings' shocked gasping. Instead, he hoisted himself onto the crowd, surfing wherever the beat took him. He fired a few glowing blue miasma shots into the air to harmlessly explode like indoor fireworks, and a wave of excitement bubbled through the concert-goers.

There was a sharp focus, a note was skipped, and the place housing the gig stopped shaking, but the Prime-8s delivered a terrific show nonetheless that night, Vanya's rediscovered powers be damned.

Allison staunchly refused to rumor Vanya again, and was backed in her decision by a martial arts powerhouse, an armed to the teeth weapons master, a living ghost, a time-traveling Bond-in-training, and the Horror itself. In the face of such overwhelming opposition, Reginald could do little but face the outcome of his own training regimes and be forced to work out another one, tailored specifically for Vanya.

Klaus was many things, but he wasn't a liar. He, admittedly, sometimes hated his powers. Ghosts weren't always the most pleasant of companions, after all. His family, too, didn't magically reach a happy end. Going forward, they bickered and quarreled, and split and united, and one day, years later, they even learned they could completely tune out Reginald's strict tone and cold eyes.

But hey, Klaus had some cool ass ghost powers.

And he had a cool ass family, too.


End file.
